At the Begining Series :: Love Denial
by Sailor Marz
Summary: Chapter SEVEN UP!! R/R okay do u guys want a lemon in the next one? TELL ME!
1. Love Denial

  
Love Denial  
Sailor Marz  
  
Sweat was dripping down her forehead while she was throwing powerful punches and kicks at the punching bag. She let put a final punch before she rested, the punching bag exploded. "Damn!" she swore under her breath. "Who was that supposed to be?" Startled she whirled around ready to fight. "Whoa, it's only me" Gohan held his hands up in the air. "Sorry, Daddy" Pan apologized. Gohan just laughed. "Well, Mom wants you in for lunch" "Okay I'll be there, just give me a couple of minutes to get ready" Gohan left smiling. You never know what runs through young girl's mind. Gohan thought. Pan picked up a towel and took off her bandana and went for a shower.   
  
"Trunks called" Videl said as Pan stepped into the kitchen. The name made her freeze. Her parents noticed her reaction and both had confused looks on their faces. Snapped out of her trance "Oh... did he say what he wanted?" He tried to be calm. "No, he said he'll talk to you another time" Her mother smiled. They all ate, then Pan excused herself for a walk. She walked and flew around thinking. Before she knew it was really late. She flew back to her house not wanting to wake her parents she flew in through her window.  
  
Tossing and turning in her bed. For the past 3 days she couldn't stop think of Trunks, the way he looked when he picked her up from the airport. He didn't change one bit; he still had those piercing blue eyes and sleek lavender hair. She tried so hard to forget him but it never worked. She left to Italy for that reason. To search out her feelings and forget about her love for Trunks. I wonder what he thinks of me now She couldn't sleep so she slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank and flew out into the darkness.   
  
PAN, PAN, PAN, PAN The named played his every thought. PAN, PAN, PAN,!!!!! The name kept on ringing in his mind. Trunks sat up, her face; her name was all he could think about. He couldn't think of anything else but his best friend. Damnit Trunks!!! You used to baby-sit her for Christ's sake!! But she was twenty y now she was not the kid he used to babysat she was a woman. He held his head in frustration. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up put on a pair of Sweats and a sleeveless shirt. In a split second he flew out his window.  
  
The cold cave behind the giant waterfall was always her favorite spot. She'd come their to think or for no apparent reason. The smooth rocks and the gushing sound of the water had always appealed her. When she was here she'd have no worries, it was her own little world. She'd shut everything out. But that wasn't the case for tonight, she couldn't stop think about him. Every inch of her mind was covered in him. Her heart ached for him but her mind said no. It told her that it would never work out. Nothing helped her. Trunks! Why in God's name am I thinking of him?? Out of all people it just had to be Trunks! Something jerked her back to reality. A force, a strong force. Then she got really cautious. Who could that be at this hour?? She pondered. The figure was blurred but the water but it felt strangely familiar. Then it zoomed through waterfall and splashed her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?!?" Pan yelled angrily. She twisted her hair so all the water would drip out. "Sorry" Trunks said. They both turned around. "Trunks!" She said in surprise. "Pan!" he said with the same reaction." Wh-at are you doing here?!?" They both said at the same time. They both blushed and turned away. "I wanted a little…peace, I guess" She replied sitting down. He sat down beside her. The heat generated between them could've heated hundreds of people. They sat in silence for a long time until Pan stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" He stood up. "Home" She prepared to fly off until he grabbed her and on impulse he kissed her. She came there to sort out her feelings but it just got more complicated. She stepped away confused. He made an attempt to come closer. "Pan…" She already left.  
  
"Pan!" Videl, her mother called out. "Bra's on the phone" She woke up and picked up the phone. "Got it!" she yelled down stairs. "Hello?" she yawned. "Hey, do you know where Trunks is?" Trunks' sister sounded worried. "No, I thought he went home" Pan answered. Sitting up getting worried. "You were with him?" Bra inquired. "Yeah, we…uh…only talked" Pan lied. "Why? Do you need him or something?" "I don't but Dad is looking for him to train, he never misses his training lesson, and mom wants him at the company, they are both going crazy" Bra explained. Getting more worried she stood up and was getting dressed. "I'll go find him" "Thanks so much Panny" -click-  
  
His limbs ached, his muscles tensed. He slashed his sword everywhere. Overtraining himself since last night. Blood trickled on the side of his mouth. Overtraining would lead to internal injuries. He didn't care anymore. The look Pan gave him killed him. He chopped everything in sight. He let one final blow before the world he knew of went black.   
  
Flying everywhere scared and worried. Where are you Trunks? Please don't let anything be wrong, I'll never forgive myself . There was no trace of him. Tears started to pour out. This is my entire fault. She had been waiting for that kiss all her life but it just came so sudden she was prepared. Then she felt him. He was near. God let me find him. Please. There he was lying on the grass badly injured. His body weak and barley alive on the ground. "OmiGod, Trunks!!!" She flew down and landed right beside him. He was half-dead. "Why???!!!! Trunks look at me!" She screamed hoping he'd hear. He didn't reply. "TRUNKS!! DAMNIT!! LOOK AT ME!!!" She burst into tears, she mad no effort to wipe them away. "Why…."   
  
He opened his heavy eyelids to see a blurry Pan. He smiled then it went black again. Pan wiped her tears away from her face. "Trunks!! I didn't want you to train this hard!" Vegeta's voice boomed behind her. Bulma was lifted down by Vegeta. She ran to her son. " Oh my God, my baby! What happened? Why did he do this? Why? Why? Why?" She panicked then fainted in Vegeta's arms. "Women! Wake up! Not you too!" Gohan, Bra, Goten, Marron,Videl, Krillen and everyone else was present in a matter of minutes. Goten and Gohan carried Trunks. Vegeta carried Bulma. Bra held on to her best friend. "What happen Pan? I don't get it, he never does this" Bra started to cry, Marron and Pan also started to cry because they all loved him as a friend and a brother. Pan loved him period. "I don't know, I don't know" I sorry, so sorry. Forgive me.  
  
Pan opened the heavy hospital door that led to Trunks' room. No one was there, for her privacy. She sat down on the edge of the bed. He was still unconscious. She held his lifeless hand. All she can do was cry at his beautiful yet vulnerable face. Hot tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. "I love you" was barely a whisper. "I always have, Trunks. Who couldn't love you? You have always been there for me. I always will be there for you that will never change. We can't be together. You are too old for me. we are 13 years apart. It wouldn't work. You deserve a woman not a girl. You deserve someone better then me. I am just like a young sister to you. You are fooling yourself Trunks. I am not the one." Tears kept on rolling down her smooth cheeks. " Are you listening Trunks? Do you even know I am here? Trunks I am not the one, you have chosen wrong" She softly let go of his hand a placed it under the sheet she stood up and left the hospital. His hand moved and twitched to find the comfort that he once had. "Pan" a whisper left his lips.  
  
She flew to her and Trunks' favorite spot, behind the waterfall. I am sorry Trunks. Dear God, I rarely have to ask for something, but please listen to my prayer, please let Trunks' be okay, please heal him. I am begging you, let him forget about me. Let him find someone that is his age and that is good to him. Let him have someone that'll love him. For this I pray to you. She sat there crying and thinking the whole night. Hoping he'll recover. I love you Trunks.   
  
One and a half weeks later  
  
Sipping the chicken soup his mother made for him he was thinking. "Where are you Pan?" He said aloud. "What was that hunny?" Bulma turned around. "Oh…nothing, mom you could go home you know, I am 33 I don't need you here. Go home and get some rest. "How am I supposed to get home?" She asked. "The car, mom" Trunks said. "Um, I didn't bring the car. Your father flew me here, he didn't want to see you like that, you know him, he doesn't like to show his emotional side" "Mom you didn't bring the car?!?" Trunks' groaned. "Don't worry! I am here," Vegeta said as he walked into the room. "When are you gonna get out of this place?" That was Vegeta's way of saying 'how are you'. "Soon dad" Vegeta opened the window and lifted Bulma of the ground, she yelped. Then he flew out the window. "Remember to finish the soup!!!!" Bulma yelled from the sky.  
  
Right after his parents left Gohan walked in. "Hey how are you? Feeling better?" Gohan asked. "Yea sort of." Trunks answered while sipping his soup. "You know you shouldn't train like that, you were lucky you lived. Why did you do it?" "I know, sorry for worrying you like that. Why I did it?" Trunks said. "Yea, why did you there has to be reason for it. Was something bugging you?" "No, I just wanted to train that's all" Trunks' lied. "Don't you lie to me, I have known you since you were a baby. So, do you like her?" Gohan said bluntly. "Wh---who?!" Trunks' stammered. "Pan" Gohan said bluntly. Trunks' sat on his bed with a shocked look. Does he know? "What makes you think that?" Trunks tried to hide his obvious embarrassment. "We are just good---- friends.." Trunks said. "Do you like her?" Gohan asked. "Uh…as a friend" Trunks lied. "Yeah…okay then. I have to go. Videl wants me to go to this banquet for her company. You take care okay…and Trunks' you should learn how to lie better" In a zip Gohan was gone. Trunks' just stared out the window. Was it that obvious?  
  
Everyday since Trunks' was sick Pan snuck into his room late at night hoping he wouldn't know she was there. She couldn't face him. She was sit for hours and care for him. She sat on the edge of his bed brushing his hair away from his face. She loved just looking at him. His closed eyes and his rough yet beautiful features. She stood up to leave. She gathered her belongs and left. She forgot her bandana on his night table.   
  
3 days later  
  
Trunks was up and walking again. He didn't see Pan since the incident. Why wouldn't she come visit? Is she still mad? I a so stupid for thinking anything would happen. He missed her a lot. There was a party at Capsule Corps. For Trunks' safe recovery. Everyone was there. His Family; Bulma, Bra,Vegeta, Goku, ChiChi,Goten, Krillin, Jouhagou (#18), Marron, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, Chou-zou, Mr.Satan, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Gohan, Videl, and ….Pan. Man, she looks so good tonight. How did Bra convince her to wear that? Bra's ways are never explainable. She was wearing a black halter dress, she looked different. It showed off her curves that are always hidden by sweats and T-shirts. Her hair was down and was as black as her dress. He was afraid to go near her. "Time to dance people!!! Lose the calories!!" His mom said cheerfully after dinner. They were all pushed into the ballroom. After awhile it was loaded up with people, other guests Trunks has never seen before came. Why does mom have to make the party so big? She even got a DJ! This is going overboard. Mom always goes overboard. He laughed silently. The all of a sudden slow music poured out of the speakers. His mom somehow convinced his dad to dance, Goku and ChiChi were paired off. Everyone had someone. Where is Pan? Then he saw her standing by the refreshment table. He started to walk over there but arm tugged on his shirt. It was Marron. She smiled "Trunks' let's dance!" She pulled him to the dance floor without even giving him a chance to say anything. "What up?" She asked cheerfully. "Uh...nothing really" He said as he saw Pan walk out of the back door.   
  
The song ended he gave Marron a quick kiss on the cheek and wedged through the people to the back door. Finally he made it to the door. He stepped out to the darkness. He saw her standing away from the house and it was cold so he picked up a jacket. He walked up behind her the wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. She got startled and turned around. "Oh…Trunks, hi" She said hoping the darkness would hide her blushing. "Hey" Trunks said back. There was a moment of ultimate awkwardness. "Pan?" Trunks broke the silence. "Yea?" She asked looking away. "I…" He started nervously. "Yea…." She said with the same amount of nervousness. "I…I am sorry Pan" He finally said. She looked up at him then quickly turned away. "Why? What for? You didn't do anything...wrong," She said. "I did do something wrong Pan, I am so sorry for that…kiss" The awkwardness exploded. "Uh…Don't worry, it was nothing." She started to walk back to the house. "I love you" Pan turned around in shock. Trunks stood there in confidence. "What did you say?" Pan asked in obvious shock. "You and I both now that kiss meant something" He said. "Trunks you are wrong the kiss meant nothing" She lied. Without her noticing he was inches away from her. She backed up and broke into a face walk…away from him. "Pan! don't run away from it , you and I both know that you do love me!" He shouted out to her. Pan stopped dead in her tracks. Trunks caught up to her. She bravely looked up to him "I don't love you Trunks, whatever you're thinking is wrong" She lied. "You lie" "What do you want from me Trunks?! I have nothing to give you, nothing to say to you!"  
  
"If you don't then why would you visit me when I was in the hospital?" He confronted her. "I never did!" She lied once more. "Then who left this?" He held out her bandana. In shock she tried to cover it up. "I-am your f-friend, of course I'd visit you" It didn't fool him. " Why did you come during the night when no one was there then?!" He said loudly. "Who says I did?" "The nurses" He answered coolly. "Pan…"He said. "WHAT?!?" She snapped back. "Look at me!" he ordered. She just looked at the ground. "Look at me damnit!!!! Pan!!" She looked up fuming. But he somehow held all the power to melt her stubborn exterior away. Tears poured out of her eyes. "What do you want with me Trunks?" She asked weakly. It killed Trunks to see her like that. "Pan…I want nothing but you, why do you have to lie about it?" He asked as he came closer. "Trunks…I…can't…We can't be together." She said. "Why not?" A tone of hurt caressed his voice. "Trunks, look at me, I am practically half your age!" she sobbed. " 14 years." He corrected. She looked up "Exactly" "So what? I don't care" Trunks stated. "Well I do damnit!" "Well you shouldn't!!!" He snapped back. "Even if I do love you, that makes no damn difference Trunks!" She shaked. "Actually it does, I love you, I always have" She sobbed and collapsed into his arms.   
  
The Next Mourning  
  
Trunks winced at the sunlight that poured into his room. Then he realized that it was Saturday and his father would be coming in to tell him to go train. Pan woke up beside him and smiled. "Morning" She said sleepily. "Pan!?!?!? Is she here??!!" a voice they both recognized. It was Pan's mother, Videl. "OmiGOD! My dad will be coming in any minute and your mom is here!! Get up!!" Trunks panicked. "They'll be here any… Then the door bust open, Videl, Bulma, Vegeta stared in shock. …Minute" Pan finished as she buried herself in the covers. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Videl said smiling. "Something very disturbing MY son with Kakorrott's granddaughter" He smirked and left. "Well Videl we better leave for them to finish, changing, or whatever they were doing" Bulma laughed as she pulled Videl downstairs. The door closed. "My God that was very embarrassing" Pan sighed in relief that her mother left. "I hope my dad wasn't here," Pan said. "He'll find out anyway, if we are discovered then there is no use of getting up." He laid back down. She shrugged in agreement and laid on his chest. "I love you Trunks" She said as she went back to sleep. "I know"  
  
  
  



	2. Love Denial 02 - Misunderstanding

  
The garnishing, hot, bright sun was out and burning on a normal humid summer's day. "I am all sweaty!" Bra complained as she stepped over a boulder with her regular 5-inch plats. "How can you wear those? My God it's a suicide mission" Pan laughed. "I am just more talented then you are" Bra laughed with her best friend. Pan took off her bandana and fanned herself. "You are still wearing that thing?!" Bra said. "No, I just wanted to today … Trunks' likes it" Trunks and Pan have been going out for one year…well almost a year, it was a week until the big day. Trunks didn't even mention it, which was sort of bugging her. Maybe he has a surprise A smile crept on her face. "What are you smiling about? There is nothing to smile about when I broke a nail, ruined my shoes, and my hair is damp!" Bra continued complaining. Pan skipped her training, which she rarely does, just to see Trunks.   
  
While Bra was complaining Pan was back into her daydream of her and Trunks. Then all of a sudden she was yanked back into reality and into the bushes. "What the…" Pan started. "SHHHH…" Bra hushed her, she looked up becoming intrigued. It was Trunks with Marron. "It's just Trunks and Marron! Let's go say hi" Pan started to stand up but was forced back down. They resumed their squatting positions and spying. "You can be so naïve, I mean what would your boyfriend be doing with his ex and in the woods for that matter" Bra stated. Then Pan started to think. They do look very suspicious and very close…WHAT am I thinking? I have to trust him, Jeez. "Why are they here?" Pan whispered. "I don't know but I have a feeling we will find out soon" Bra had an evil grin on her face. They resumed to their spying.   
  
Trunks and Marron continued to talk but Pan and Bra tried their hardest to hear or make out what they were saying, but no matter how hard they tried it didn't work. "Okay, you see? They are only here to talk…" "Shush!" Bra cut her off. Then out of nowhere Trunks handed Marron a black velvet box that had a red ribbon. Bra and Pan both gasped at the sight. It wasn't Marron's birthday, or any special occasion. What? What is Trunks doing??? How can he? I don't…bel--believe it. I thought we had something Pan thought in disbelief. Her eyes welled up with tears and she fought to be strong and hold it back. Then Trunks gave Marron a kiss on the cheek and a long embrace. Then Pan couldn't hold it in anymore tears poured out the corner of her big eyes. She let out a sob then flew off. "Pan…" Bra turned around and saw that her friend was there anymore. She stood up from her hiding and yelled after her.   
  
Bra's voice made Marron and Trunks both jump. Marron slipped the mystery gift into her purse but that didn't escape Bra's careful eyes. Bra walked up to the two angrily. "Pan…What are you doing here?" Trunks asked. "Shut up! How could you Trunks'? How could you doing such a thing?" She stared Marron down. "What are you talking about? What did I do?" Trunks asked in confusion. "Don't act dumb…" "Bra what…" Marron started. "Shut the hell up! Don't get me started on you…You backstabbing, blonde big assed bimbo! You are one skank to do such a thing to your bestfriend! Are you that friggin' desperate??" She cut Marron off. Marron Stood there in complete shock, tears streamed down her cheeks. Trunks stood up in front of Marron. "BRA! Don't say that to Marron, say sorry!!" Trunks barked. "Oh…so now you are defending her? Typical Trunks, girl-crazy and lustful" She said bitterly. "You know what? I don't even want to talk to you…or look at you. Humph!" Bra flew off. Then Marron collapsed into Trunks' arms.   
  
Blinded by tears, Pan had no sense of direction. She just walked and walked to nowhere. Then she bumped into a large boulder. She fell on it and sobbed. The she noticed that her silver bracelet was gone. Trunks' gave it to her for her birthday when she was very young. She never wore jewelry but made an exception to the bracelet. My God where is it? She stood up frantically searching for it. She searched everywhere, re-traced the trail she took. It still was nowhere to be found. Dammit! Where could it be…the boulder! She ran back to where and Bra and her were spying. Then she saw it. A silver piece of jewelry glimmering under the leaves and dirt. She ran and picked it up. She heard a sob come from behind her. She spun around and saw a sight that engraved her mind. Trunks was holding Marron very close to him, caressing her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear. A sob escaped Pan's lips. Trunks heard something and turned around to see Pan standing there in hurt, tears and disbelief. "Pan!" He managed to say. "Wh-What are you doing here?" But she already flew off. Trunks' didn't follow her.   
  
After Trunks took a distraught Marron home he went out to search for Pan-his Pan. Millions of thoughts ran through his mind like shooting stars pricking his every existence. Where is she? Why was she so sad? I can't believe I let her see that! What will she do? He checked the Waterfall cave, the training center, he even checked  
the diner they always go to. She was nowhere to be found. Then he walked off to the beach. He sat on the shoreline. He took off his sandals and sat listening to the waves as if they had the answers. He was worried sick about her; she just vanished after he saw her in the Forrest. The sun was going down and it filled the sky with a beautiful orange and pink. Pan loves the sunset… He thought. Then he felt someone…someone very familiar. He stood up "Pan?" He asked out to no one. "PAN! I know you are here! Don't hide from me!" then he caught a figure running. He flew right in front of her…it wasn't her. The girl jumped at his entrance. "Excuse-me" Trunks apologized. "I thought you were someone" "Oh no it's okay…I am fine" She practically gawked and drooled at the sight of him.   
  
  
Pan peered through the back of the dock and saw Trunks running toward a girl. She took the opportunity to run. She ran off. She didn't want to talk to him. She came to the beach just to think it through. Then she saw Trunks. He was just sitting there looking as better then ever. Wearing khakis cargo shorts and his capsule corps sweater. He was thinking of something. I love him so much… She snapped out of her trance and ran off hoping Trunks wouldn't see her.   
  
  
3 days later  
  
Trunks and Pan haven't seen each other in the past couple of days. They both missed each other. Trunks tried calling everyday but she would never talk to him. Trunks sat in his office doing paperwork. He couldn't concentrate on anything that he was doing. All he was thinking of was Pan. He picked up the phone and hesitated for a while. Then he made up his mind and dialed her number. Ring Ring…Hi this is Pan's room and my personal phone, I am not in right now or busy with something please leave your number name and a brief message and I'll call you back or you can call me on my cell 556-8626. Bye! BEEP…… He mimicked her message because he already memorized for he called her a billion times today. "Pan I know you are there sitting and listening to my hundredth message. Pan can we please talk about what's bugging you? Today is our anniversary and I am very sure you haven't forgotten…I'll be there at La belle restaurant and if you don't come I'll wait all day and night for you…Please forgive me for whatever I did." Then he hung up.  
  
Pan sat there listening to Trunks' beautiful voice. Then she burst into tears. She didn't know what to do and was totally confused. If he loved me soooo much why would he be with Marron? Then the phone rang scared her out of her thoughts. She picked it up "Hello?" She asked into the receiver. "Hi…Pan…It's me…" a voice Pan recognized easily. "Hi Marron" She said flatly. "Pan before you hang up on me I would like to say whatever you saw in the forrest it was a misunderstanding…Trust me…We are best friends practically sisters I would never do something like that to you. I can't tell you why Trunks and me were there I swore on my life…" Marron tried to explain. "Whatever Marron, I am really confused and tired I really don't want to talk to anyone right now…Okay? I got to go…" Pan said. "Okay I understand but please think what I said over…Trunks loves you…and only you" She hung up. Pan held the receiver for the longest time just staring at it. Trunks' loves you …and only you.   
  
7:30pm at La Belle   
  
Trunks sat in the love table in his suit waiting for Pan. Will she come? *Sigh* "Hi Trunks" He snapped his head up toward the sound of Pan's voice. She looked stunning. She was wearing a blood red long dress, black heels and satin black gloves that ended on her elbow. "Pan!" He stood up and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. She sat down with no emotion. "Thanks" Pan whispered. Trunks' forced a smile. They ate dinner in silence for the next hour. At the end of dinner they sat and ate desert. "All the guys are looking at you, you know," He said looking around. "Who wouldn't?" Trunks said. Her ebony long silky hair was let down and she was wearing the bracelet. "Well, every girl is looking at you" Pan said Plainly. "Well I am only looking at you" Trunks blurted. Tears welled up in her eyes. All the tears she tried keeping in since the beginning of the food course silently poured out.  
  
"My God! Pan what's wrong?" Trunks said worried formed in his own voice. He made an attempt to reach out to her but she quickly moved away. She wiped her tears away and looked bravely up to him. She met his concerned eyes. "Well…I came tonight, and we are finished dinner and dessert, thanks you for the wonderful meal and your company" Pan said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. She walked out the door. Trunks quickly took out his checkbook and scribbled then grabbed his coat and ran after Pan.   
  
BrA was walking to get some fresh air when she bumped into Marron. Their purses open and scattered their stuff all over the ground. "I am so sorry" They both said at the same time and laughed. They both looked up and saw each other. They both went into a state of shock. Bra gathered up her stuff as fast as she could and walked away. Her hand was jerked and Marron said, "We need to talk" Bra looked at her. Then they walked to the riverbank. "Okay before you get into you insults…I want to clear something up…What you and Pan saw in the forest was a total misunderstanding." "OH! Really??" Bra said dripping with sarcasm. "Okay…The thing you saw trunks gave to me was a very expensive diamond necklace…"Marron started. "Oh that helps a lot, him giving you a expensive diamond necklace doesn't make the situation any better!!" Bra snapped. "Shut-Up! And listen!!!" Bra jumped at the tone of Marron's voice. "Okay let me finish… the necklace was for Pan…He is going to give her today…actually tonight." Bra was not convinced. "Why would he give it to you then and not me??" Bra inquired. "Because…You would have blabbed it…and you are…easy to bribe…pan could have easily bribed you with something" Marron's gave the harsh truth. A smile crept on Bra's face "That is true" Marron laughed and Bra laughed along. "Friends?" Narron nervously asked. "Friends!" Bra gave her the biggest hug. "Oh no!" Bra gasped. "What?" Marron looked confused. "Pan still thinks Trunks cheated on her" Bra said. "Trunks' is there and he'll explain everything…you know him"  
  
  
Pan hopped into her air car and drove off as fast as she could. Trunks didn't even bother for the valet to came around with his car he just took off flying. He flew off to the directing he saw Pan go. He spotted her car not long afterwards. He flew even faster to catch up. "PAN!" He screamed to the roaring car. At the sound of his voice the car obviously sped up. He sped up also at caught her easily. He flew beside the floating car. "Pan!" He called to her. He face was kept straight and looked ahead. "Go home Trunks" She said bitterly. "Pan can you please stop the car for a minute?" He asked. "Go home Trunks" She said once more. "Pan I swear to got Dendee I'll break this car!" He said in anger. "Go home Trunks" She said in a calm and bitter tone. She wasn't intimidated one bit. Then they kept the chase on for about 15 minutes. Finally Pan stopped the car that made a loud and annoying screech. Trunks stopped and stood down. "Good!" He brushed his hair away from his face. Pan looked at him with brave eyes. "Trunks…I don't think we should be together anymore…"   
  
Trunks stood there with pain in his heart that poured through his eyes and voice. He was in complete shock. He stood there with no idea what just happened. "Wh-what? Pan…don't… do-do this you have no idea what you are saying…" He stuttered. "Yes I do, I don't think we should be together anymore" She said calmly with a small hint of sadness in her voice. She turned around and walked to the car and hopped in and drove off. A small tear rolled down her cheek when she was far away from him. Good-bye.   
  
"Pan!" Bra yelled at the approaching car. Both Marron and Bra ran up to her. "What are you doing here?" She fumbled for her keys. She wiped the tears away from her face. "Pan what's wrong???" Bra and Marron asked at the notice of her red eyes. "Uh…Nothing" Pan lied. She rushed to her door. "PAN! What the hell happened?" Bra yelled at Pan's back. "We broke up…" Pan broke into a sob and collapsed on the porch. Marron and Bra both rushed to her side. They sat down with a broken Pan. "What? I am really confused…Actually we are very confused." Bra started to say. "Trunks…he's gone…we ended things…" Pan said between sobs. "Oh my God" Marron said. "How come?" Marron asked with weary eyes. "I wanted him to be happy…to be with the person he loves…you" Pan looked up with puffy red eyes. She held Marron's hands in her own. "Marron…we have been best friends forever, I really want you and Trunks to be happy…that's all I want…I believe you can take care of him for me" Pan said with hurt and pain in her eyes. Marron and Bra's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?" Both of them said in shock. "Pan…you are mistaken…" Marron started. "Trunks loves YOU! That box was a very valuable present he wanted to give…you…for your anniversary! He just wanted me to keep it so you or Bra wouldn't find it!" Marron explained. Pan sat in silence for a couple of minutes to let everything absorb in. "My God…" Was all Pan could say.   
  
Trunks sat in the waterfall cave. Pan loves it here… All he could think of was his raven haired love. She's gone…she's really gone… He thought in despair. It's my entire fault… though he had no idea what he did. He loved her, he couldn't let her go. He took out the black velvet box and opened it. A diamond necklace shined brightly in his eyes. He sat and thought of how he would live without her…without his Pan. Then he threw the expensive necklace, which sliced through the waterfall and landed in the river. If she doesn't wear it no one will…   
  
Pan walked into the forest to the waterfall. She looked up to the caved covered by the gushing water. He must be here… She felt him…his presence. Then she was about to fly up the waterfall until something caught her eye. IT was something shinning in the water. She reached down and picked it up. It was a very nice necklace. A diamond necklace. She looked at the pendant which had a very small letters engraved in it; T&P LOVE. She burst into tears. My God this is … the necklace Marron was talking about… "Trunks!" She screamed to the waterfall. "Trunks! Are you there?" She screamed again. "TRUNKS!! Dammit! Come out of the friggin cave will you?"  
  
He heard a voice…a beautiful voice…Pan's voice. He flew out of the waterfall cave and saw her standing on the moss, still in her dress and gloves with disheveled hair. "PAN!" HE landed down beside her dripping wet. She was holding the necklace in her hand. They stood there not knowing what to say. Then out of no where she slapped him. It didn't hurt him at all and he had no idea how to respond. He grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Strangely she didn't pull away. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart gasping. "You know the slap for confusing me…and for throwing the necklace into the water." She started. "Well, you know the kiss was for the fact that I love you…and for saying sorry." He finished. Tears sprung into her eyes. She raised a hand to his cheek. "Did that hurt?" She asked. "Actually…kinda" They hugged each other for the longest time. He took the necklace and put it on her. "Can we go home?" She asked. "Okay" They started to walk home. Pan tripped over a rock in her heels and landed on the floor. "Damnit!" She couldn't move. Her ankle started to throb and it went really red. "Pan! You okay??" He sat down and checked her foot. "Oh Man! You really sprained it very badly.." "I knew I shouldn't have just wore runners…" They both laughed. He scooped her up effortlessly. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What does it look like? I don't think I want you to walk on that" He flew off with her in his arms into the blackness of the night.   
  
THE END  
  



	3. Love Denial 03 - PLease Don't Forget

Please Don't Forget   
Sailor Marz  
  
Walking hand in hand Pan and Trunks walked through the forest after a joyful day and a picnic. The large circular moon provided light and romance. It was quiet and beautiful. Trunks was walking Pan home. "Trunks, I seriously could walk home alone you know…and besides you have a big meeting tomorrow you need your sleep…" She smiled up at his beautiful male features. "No, I can't I mean what if something happens to you?" She smiled at his concern. "Please…I can beat you up any day, so what would hurt me? "Yea right… I let you win…" They both laughed. They stood in the middle of a clearing of a Forrest opposite to each other. Trunks towered Pan he held her hands in his own. "You know what?" He started. "What?" She said. "I love you Pan" "Oh really? The thing is Trunks I don't love you?" She smiled and ran away. He stared to laugh, he loved how she had her little jokes and she was so carefree. "Catch me if you can" He heard her shout out. He flew up into the air and followed her. Out of nowhere he heard a scream, Pan's scream.  
  
He ran after the shrieking noise. He flew down a steep rocky hillside. My God was all that ran through his mind. He saw a sight that shocked him Pan laid on rocks with her hair flowing everywhere covered with dirt, her left knee looked bent and broken, blood seeped through the cuts and the side of her lips, her arm hung over the edge of the rocks, her eyes closed, and her body motionless. A pine tree nearby broke her fall. "Pan!" he picked her up with gentle care. "Pan! Talk to me!" She lay limped in her boyfriend's arms. Her eyes slowly opened and a weak semi-smile crept on her dry blood coated lips. "Thank God you alive!" Trunks Blurted. "Trunks…" "Shhhhh" He hushed. "Don't try to talk" He stood up with her cradled in his arms. "I Love You…" a whisper before her world went black.   
  
The glass doors of the hospital burst opened. Trunks carried her a couple of steps before nurses and doctors squirmed around him. They took her weak and lifeless body out of the protection of his grip and onto a stretcher. "I am afraid you have to stay her Mr.Vegeta Briefs," A nurse said as she scurried off before he could object. He sat down worried sick. The sound of his cell phone made him jump. He took out the flip phone and answered. "My.V.B?" A fake sweetness purred through the receiver. "What is it Betsy??" He ordered his secretary. "Oh, I would like to inform you that there is a company meeting taking place right now and as the head of the corporation you are supposed to be…" It was already mourning and he didn't even noticed. "I am not attending and tell them to reschedule" He cut of Betsy. "But sir…" "Shut up Betsy! Pan is in the friggin hospital and I am friggin ATTENDING!" He shut of his phone off and the annoying secretary. "Trunks honey!" A familiar voice approached him…it was his mother, Bulma being carried by his father, Vegeta. "Let my down Vegeta!" Bulma ordered. "Shut up woman!" Vegeta let her down unnoticeably gentle. Then in a matter of minutes everyone was in front of him.   
  
Trunks explained everything to Gohan, Videl and everyone else. The sat and waited. "My baby…" Videl was in Gohan's arms. Then the Doctor came out. Everyone jumped to their feet and rushed to the man in thick glasses. Trunks was there first. "I am Dr. Brian Stevenson, Pan was in very very very horrible condition, she was lucky that the tree broke her fall and Mr.Vegeta Briefs brought her in time" Everyone looked at Trunks with wide smiles then it turned tense again. "What is it Doctor, there is something you are not telling us…" Videl's voice shook. "Well…Pan has a very rare case of amnesia." The Doctor started. Everyone gasped. "Why is it so rare?" Gohan asked. "Well…in simple terms she hit her head pretty badly. She might not remember the people she is very close to. She might or might not remember you. It also may be permanent or temporary; it is very hard to know at this point. If she doesn't remember you then please don't stress out at her it will make her amnesia only worse." Everyone just sat in silence.   
  
Pan opened her sore eyes and felt achy all over. Bandages were all over her weak petite body. She sat up with a lot of effort and her father was in the chair beside her bed. His glasses were on his shut eyes, his hair was a mess, the suit jacket was hung over the chair and his tie was lopsided. Her mother was on the couch her slim legs hung over the side, looking tired just like her father. How long have they been here? She thought. Videl opened her eyes and rushed over to Pan! "Honey! Honey!" Videl called for Gohan. "Huh…what?" He woke up. "Hi daddy…" Pan said. They all embraced. Then is a split of a second Videl was on the phone. Everyone got there. Pan slowly remembered everyone. Then Trunks walked in the door, his hair disheaved, and his clothes a wreck. "Hi Pan" He said as he walked closer. Pan had a confused mixed with blank expression on her tender yet strong features. "Um..Have we met?" Everyone gasped. Trunks stood at the side of her bed, hurt spread all over his body." "Wh-at?"   
  
Videl stepped up "Oh, Honey, this is Trunks and he is a friend of yours" She tried to sound cheerful. Friend? I am not her Friend I am her Boyfriend Trunks thought but Videl looked at him pleading him to not giver her anymore stress. "Uh..Yes, I am a family friend…I just moved her a couple of days ago… when you had your accident." He sounded so hurt and everyone noticed. They looked at him still in shock. He couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room. "Why did he leave so fast mama? That was weird." Pan looked up at her mom. "He is in a very depressing state honey, his girlfriend that he loves so much just walked out of his life."  
  
How? Why? Why me? What the hell is Dende doing?!? She remembers EVERYBODY but ME. Why? "Dende I know you are listening! Why are you doing this to me??? Answer me dammit!" Trunks yelled to the sky. All he heard was birds chirping in a nearby tree. He couldn't take it; he couldn't take the fact that Pan actually forgot about him. Him out of all people. He walked ad walked for hours and had no idea where he was going. The sky was going dark and cold. He decided to go home. He entered Capsule Corps. His mother and sister were both in the large spacious living room. They both looked up from what they were doing "Hi Trunks" They didn't know what to say to him, it was just going to hurt him even more. Vegeta came out of the gravity room and was all sweaty. "Woman!" He yelled at Bulma. "What the hell do you want now? I have a name you know!" Bulma yelled back in their usual conversation, it was their way to show their affection, a very odd way to but they loved each other even though they never admitted it. Then they went to the kitchen and resumed their bickering. Trunks started to walk up to his room. "Trunks?" Bra said from under the staircase. "Yea?" He didn't even turn around. "You know she loves you, she always will, give her time" Bra left. Trunks stood in the middle of the staircase. "I wish" was all he could whisper.  
  
2 weeks later  
Pan was all better and training again. Sweat escaped her forehead and ran down her face. She abruptly stopped and looked around. Someone was with her. Someone was watching her. She didn't feel the person's ki but just the person in general. A feeling of happiness overflowed all her senses. She was alarmed at the way she was feeling. That wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to, she felt close to this person even thought she didn't know who it was. "Who's there?" she asked out. There was no response. "Hello? I know you are here just come out!" She screamed. "Hello" a male smooth voice said behind her, it made her jump around. She gasped at who it was. His hair was flying at each stroke of the wind his crystal blue eyes looked upon her as if he could slice through her soul. His height towered her as he stepped near. "Hello" was all she could say.  
  
  
"You-your Trunks right?" uncertainty swept her voice. "Yes he replied plainly and she thought she heard a glimpse of hurt in his voice. "Uh-uh what are you doing here?" She said stepping out of her warped trance and confusion. "To see you" Yet again his response came fast and plain. She looked up confused and shocked. Why would he come to see me? "Why?" She asked moving back a couple of steps. "Just because I like to see you" Confusion and awkwardness rang through her mind. "I don't understand…" She started. "I know" He stated. "Do you like me?" She said with confidence. "Yes" He answered very simply. "Sorry, I am a very blunt person…" Pan started again. "I know" "Can you stop saying "I Know"? No you don't know, you don't know me and I don't know you, we have nothing to do with each other, I don't owe you and you don't owe me so therefore I think you should leave because I am seeing someone."   
  
Pan flew off leaving Trunks standing in the middle of the field bewildered. I am seeing someone… Pan quote pained his mind and pricked his every thought. He walked back home think of nothing else but the love he had just lost.  
  
"Bra!" Pan ran up and hugged her best friend. Bra helped with Pan stuff up to the room. Pan and Bra decided to have a sleepover since they hadn't had one in the longest time. Bra ran into the kitchen and prepared their snacks while Pan made her way to Bra's room. This was practically her second home she could walk through it blindfolded. She even had her own room (The house was huge) but she preferred to stay with bra she also had a spare key! Vegeta came out of the gravity room all sweaty and aching "Hey Brat" He spat. "Hi Vegeta!" Pan and Vegeta had a very close relationship, well compared to everyone else's relationship with him. Vegeta saw her grow up and always trained with her and taught her. He never showed that he cared though, like always. "See ya later Brat" That was Vegeta's nice way of talking to Pan. She made her way up the long staircase. "Pan! Honey!" Bulma's cheerful voice rang in Pan's ears. She ran and gave Bulma a hug. Then Pan continued to make her way up the staircase and bumped into Trunks.  
  
All of Pan's belongings clattered to the floor. A silver charm bracelet scattered to Trunks' feet. Pan looked up with an arm full of stuff. "What are you doing here?" Pan blurted out. Hurt, confusion and grief all washed over on Trunks delicate face. "I live here, Pan" "What? Why do you live with Bra?" Pan was more confused then ever. "I am her bro-er, friend of the family, I am here to stay because they gave me a -er, position in the company." Trunks lied. "Oh…okay…well bye" She walked towards Bra's room, leaving behind the bracelet. Trunks saw it and picked it up. It was the cheep Bracelet Trunks gave her the cheep bracelet when they both were very young. I can't believe she kept it. A smile crept on his face, a smile that hasn't been there for a very long time. Knock Knock Pan opened the door with a wide smile on her face. "Hi, Do you need something?" Pan asked in her usual cheerful tone. "Uh…no, I just wanted to return this to you, you dropped it." He handed it to her and the warmth between the touch of the two hands created an imaginary spark.  
  
"Oh! Thanks soooo much I wouldn't be able to live without it! Thank you soooo much!" A smile went from ear to ear for Trunks. "Who gave it to you?" He tested her. She stood and thought for a couple of minutes. "You know what?" She asked. "What?" He responded. "I don't know" She laughed. It felt like a bomb just exploded in the pit of trunks' stomach. "Oh, that's sad." "How is it sad?" Pan inquired. "Oh, it's just that a little bracelet like that can make you die without it and whoever gave it to you must really be important." He just walked to his room and shut the door. Who did give me this? How could I forget?   
  
Pan took her bandana off so her long hair graced her shoulders and back. She walked into the bathroom that connected Bra's room to Trunks'. She wrapped a towel around her body. Warm water flowed into the tub. "Where's my shampoo?" She said looking around her. "Musta forgotten it. She went back into the room. Trunks opened the other door with only a towel wrapped around his waste. Hmmmm? Who would turn on the water for me? Cool. He thought. Pan walked back in to see a half-naked man. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Trunks whirled around. "Oh My GOD! I am sorry!" Trunks started to laugh. Pan's towel slipped off her body and made a one on one contact with the floor. While Trunks rushed to stand up his towel fell of his waste. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Pan shrieked. Trunks just stood and smiled. It wasn't something he hasn't seen before. Pan ran out to the opposite door. Pan both slammed the door shut and panted. Oh My GOD she whispered.  
  
During dinner she avoided eye contact not because of the incident but a feeling washed over her whenever she was with him. During dinner Bulma was chatting furiously about her new invention to a very bored Vegeta. "Woman! Can't you eat and NOT talk??" Vegeta growled! "Fine!" She continued chatting to him anyway. Pan finished eating as fast as she could and excused herself from the dining table. She went up the latter and sat on the high rooftop of Capsule Corps. Mansion. She sat deep in thought looking out into the skies. A loud clash interrupted her thoughts. "Great!" The latter dropped to ground. "Now I have to fly down! Ugh! Bad day! Very Bad day!" She muttered to herself. "You like talking to yourself?" A voice that sent shivers down her spine. "You got a problem?" She spat. She wasn't in the greatest mood, seeing Trunks naked, realizing she has a warped likeness or fondness for him, him seeing her naked and the latter fell. Life is a bitch. "So you still seeing someone?" Trunks asked. What is he talking about? "No, I was never seeing anyone" The realization hit her, she told him before that she was seeing someone to get him off her back. "Uh…" "You don't need to explain I already figured." Trunks said as he just stood his "Vegeta-stance". Pan stood up and preparing to go down she slipped on a loose shilling and fell. A hard, protective grip scurried her waist and twirled her around and to safety.   
  
She was inches away from Trunks' body. "Pan" He whispered. "I love you" She went onto complete shock. "WHAT?! You don't even know me!" She struggled to get out of his firm grip. "You don't remember me because you got amnesia! Why me Pan?! Why do you have to torture me? I saved you Pan! How can you forget me?" Hurt lashed his voice. She broke free but her hand was still entwined in his. "I don't know you! I don't know you! You're confusing me! Let go of my hand!" He held on tighter as if he held on to his dear life. "Pan! You are in love with me…" "SHUT UP!" She reached over and slapped him. "I don't owe you anything, I don't even know you! Leave me alone, please." She ran back into the house, leaving yet again despair Trunks.  
  
She ran up to Bra's room and collapsed on her friend. She sobbed and choked. "Oh MY GOD! What is it Pan?" Bra asked. "Trunks…he…he…"All she could do was sob. Bra immediately knew what happened. After awhile Pan calmed down. "Tell me the truth Bra, please." Pan broke the silence. "What truth?" Bra made her way to the bed. "Who is Trunks? Did I forget him in anyway? I don't know anything anymore…who is he too me? Why does he care for me so much?" Bra sighed and sat down. "Okay…you and him were lovers, more then lovers, you guys loved each other since…who knows?…since time started…(small laugh)…everyone envied you two. All the guys envied Trunks….all the girls envied you. You guys were walking, I think, and um…well you fell down the side of the cliff and a tree broke your fall, and Trunks rushed you to the nearest hospital. He didn't sleep, eat, drink or do anything for the whole time you were in the hospital. He canceled meetings…" Bra explained. "Meetings?" Pan cut her off. "Yeah meetings…he is the president of Capsule Corps." Bra explained again. "That must mean…he's your…." "…Brother" Bra finished for her. "How come I don't remember him? You don't know how much I want to remember him" Tears ran down Pan's red cheeks. "Give it time….give it time"  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Sorry Bulma" Pan apologized looking at the torn punching bag and stuffing.. "Don't worry sweetie, Veggie kills about two-hundred punching bags a hour" robots came out and cleaned up the mess, another punching bag was lowered from the ceiling. Bulma walked out of the Gravity room. Pan continued training in a training outfit that Vegeta gave to her. Trunks walked into the Gravity Room without knowing Pan was there. Music boomed out of the radio as Pan trained. She didn't notice him coming in.   
  
As she was punching and kicking furiously at the punching bag Trunks was also training corner. He heard a crack and he turned around and looked up towards the ceiling, a gigantic poll was cracking…with Pan under it. My Kami! A thousand thoughts were ringing through his mind. "PAN! WATCH OUT!" The Poll cracked and headed towards Pan's head. Trunks ran and jumped and caught Pan in his arms. The poll came down and crashed onto the floor making rivers of cracks. "Are you alright?" Trunks asked when the dust settled. "I am fine, thank you…again" She blushed and looked away. They stood up. Trunks held her hand to help her up. Pan all of a sudden shuttered, and had a series of flashbacks; all the flashbacks had Trunks in it. It was them walking, laughing, crying, fighting, loving, kissing, smiling, training. She went into a quick state of shock (you know phoebe on Charmed, when she gets her premintions and she kinda shutters...that's what Pan is doing k?) and then she collapsed onto Trunks.   
  
Trunks sat and looked at Pan. She was having a bad dream. Sweat Droplets were forming on her forehead and her eyeballs under her lids were shooting everywhere. Her eyebrows creased. She occasionally muttered something Trunks couldn't understand. He sat beside her. She suddenly jumped up from the bed "Trunks!" She screamed. She grabbed onto him. He stroked her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. "It was only a dream, only a bad dream, don't worry I am here" "Trunks! Don't leave me; please don't leave me…"She collapsed back into her faint mode. He placed her back into he bed.   
  
She woke up; it was pitch black there was no light. Trunks was sitting besides her with his head propped on his hand. He must have been here the whole day Pan lightly stroked his face. He woke up startled "Pan!" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "I am right here, Trunks. I am not going anywhere" They stood up and she could feel his tall, built form in the darkness. She could feel him without touching him, she saw him without seeing him, and she talked to him without speaking. They stood there holding each other. A tear rolled down her cheek she felt his hand come up to her face she held the hand and never wanted to let it go. "I am sorry" Pan whispered. "What for?" He asked back. "For forgetting your love for me, forgetting you, forgetting the love I always will have for you…" She sobbed. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. "It's okay, I love you, you love me, it's all that matters." He hushed. "I remember now, everything, all the times I spend with you will be locked in my mind and heart." She said as they embraced knowing they'll never let go.  
  
  



	4. Love Denial 04 - False Alarm

False Alarm?  
Sailor Marz   
  
  
Pan paced back and fourth in her room. Sweat dripping from her forehead not from training but from thinking. Her mind was blank yet millions of blurry thoughts ran through her mind. She didn't know what to do or what to think. She really wanted and needed to talk to her boyfriend, Trunks. She hesitated; she had no idea what to tell him. She didn't want to see his reaction. His reaction could exploded like a regular Vegeta reaction, after all they were family. Maybe his reaction will be different. He would never over react. Pan thought. Who cares? You are gonna have to tell him anyway. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. Her hand shook in the proccess. No one answered. Where could he be? He is probably training and can't hear the phone. She stood up and flew to his house.  
  
Trunks was in the gravity room training as usual. Throwing hard punches and energy blasts at the opposing wall. His black muscle shirt was dripping and drenched with his sweat. His tied hair damped and sweat droplets formed all over his body. He was just plain happy. His life was going great. Work at Capsule Corps was skyrocketing in sales. His training was going better because he had a bit of time on his hands because bra decided to help out with the family business. His life was the best because he had the person he loved…he has Pan. She was the stable poll that anchored and drived him to succeed. Their 1 3/4-year relationship was still going strong. As he was thinking silent smile crept on his face. "Trunks" A beautiful voice crashed his thoughts. He spun around. Pan was standing there with a worried look on her delicate features. He long hair (she grew it) was tied back in her laid back style. "Pan! What are you doing here?" He ran and gave her a hug but she didn't return it. After he backed away he got a bit concerned "What is it?" She shifted and didn't respond. He smiled. "What is it? Tell me…" She looked at him with her big eyes. "Trunks…I think I am pregnant"  
  
Trunks stood with no reaction, his face was blank, as was his mind. "Are you sure?" was all he could ask. "Well I have been feeling kinda weird, and the test said it was positive but I still have to go the doctor." She said in all one breath. A smile crept on his face. "What's wrong with bearing our kids?" He inquired. Pan had the most confused look on her face. "What?! How could this be a good thing?" She was in a mood swing mixed with anger and confusion. "My parents will kill me, my dad will kill you…literlly…and I am not joking either" She sat down. He sat down beside and he still had the smile on his face. "Marry me," He made it sound like a command. "Excuse me?? I really don't want to talk about marriage right now Trunks! I am 21 dammit!" Trunks stood up. "Your point is? I am 33…so?" Trunks said smoothly. "I-I am not ready…to have kids or to get married!!" She yelled and hoped it went to his brain. "So you don't want to get married to me?" Trunks had a glimpse of confusion and hurt in the tone of his voice. Pan stood and shocked. "That's not it…"  
  
"Then what is it Pan!!??" Confusion raked his every thought. "I don't even have a friggin job!" Pan screamed back. In a rush she couldn't think, that was her only reply. Trunks gave her the most skeptical look. They both knew he was one of the most famous and richest person on the planet. "Uh-huh nice try" Trunks crossed his arms and made his inherited "Vegeta stance". "Well-well I am not ready for marriage," Pan said. "Okay then the kid won't have a father then??" Trunks was raging. "What?! You don't want to be the father??" Pan now raged with fire. "Well you don't want to get married to me." Trunks pointed. "SO? Well if I am not ready then I am not ready, don't you understand???" Pan stood up flying her hands everywhere while she screamed. Trunks caught her arms midway and that caused her to stop raging. He looked at her straight and deeply into her eyes. "Then what are we going to do?" He asked quietly. "I don't-know, I really don't" She broke down and cried. "My father will be so ashamed, he-he'll kill us both" She said between sobs. Trunks had no idea what to do. He sat down and hugged Pan tighter then he ever did. "We'll get through this, let's go see a doctor"  
  
"Well Mrs. Trunks Vegeta…" Dr. Alma Burgorie started. "Uh…It's Ms. Son thank you" Pan replied swiftly. Trunks winced at her tone. "Oh! Excuse me, Mrs.-er-Ms. Son well do you want Mr. Vegeta Briefs to listen to your results?" She asked gracefully. "Yes" Pan again, said swiftly. "Miss Son, your test came out positive we have to run a couple more tests to see if we are absolutely 100% sure, But our departments congratulate you on your new baby!" The doctor smiled and beamed. Pan's face went a dark shade of puke-green mixed with a hint of purple. "Oh my goodness" Pan gasped at the doctor's words. "I am pregnant? For sure?" She blurted. The doctor jumped out of her happy state and into a quiet shocked one. "Oh…we are not absolutely sure, we will run more tests to see. The departments here confirm that it is most likely that you are." The doctor explained. "Is there something wrong?" The doctor asked concerned. "No, there isn't thank-you doctor" Trunks answered before she could ask anymore questions.   
  
They stepped out of the office and Pan picked up a faster pace. Trunks tried to keep up with her. "Pan! Slow down!" Trunks said. "Leave me alone Trunks! Go home!" Pan yelled back. "What? Why? I said we are going to pull this together! Besides it is not 100%!" Trunks replied. "NOT 100%??? I don't care if it's not 100%!!!!!!!! I have a friggin kid inside of me!!! Okay?? You don't understand what I am going through right now!! Leave me alone!!!" Pan stopped and screamed. "I don't understand what you are going through?? I am going through the exactly the same thing!!!! I AM THE FATHER!" Trunks raged. Pan calmed down and sat down she looked up. She smiled and was happy… "Wanna train?"  
  
Trunks looked very confused, Pan changed her moods so fast he couldn't tell when she was happy or sad anymore. They changed and met in the gravity room. "Are you sure you want to train? In your condition and all…" Before he could finish a hard punch slammed his face to the wall. He stood up and snapped out of reality. "What the fuc--??" Another punch smashed through his stomach fast and quick. Pan stood and sympathized. "God, you are loosing it" She snickered. "Be more prepared when you train with me, Trunks" Pan stood with her hands on her slender waist. "So? Ready?" She smiled. Trunks stood and admired. He loved her attitude so much, he loved her. " I love you" He smiled at her pose, with her hands on her hips. "That's nice" She laughed. Then all of a sudden her stomach twisted. Pan fell to the ground holding her stomach. Trunks rushed to her. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "I don't know…"  
  
After an awhile Pan got better and she started to get really hyper again. Trunks sat on his bed were Pan was sitting. "Feeling better?" He asked quietly. She jumped up and yelled "GREAT!" Trunks jumped back startled. "I AM GOING TO GO HOME NOW!!!" Pan screamed again. "What?! Can you please stop screaming?" She was acting like a wild woman. She was jumping all over the place. It was like the pregnancy had a weird hyper side effect. A wide unusual smile crept on Pan's tired features. "BYE TRUNKS!!!" She screamed and flew out the window leaving behind a bewildered Trunks.  
  
When Pan reached a good distance from her boyfriend's house she broke down into sobs. Her fake smile and energy collapsed in tears. She held her head in her hands and sobed and cried out loud. My God I am pregnant…My life is officially over. I am carrying something I produced something that has all my love in it. What am I going to do? Trunks can't know I brake down like this, he just can't know that I am not ready to carry his baby. Dande! Please help me with what I am going through. I need guidance something to help me get through this…I need help…please… Pan just sat and cried over and over again.   
  
Trunks felt something weird. Something he had never felt before. He was at his desk writing up some stuff for the staff meeting at Capsule Corps. He felt Pan…but she was weak and vulnerable. He thought it was just a thing that ran through his mind but this was different then a thought it was a feeling that rocked his every sense. He couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and took his purple jacket and flew out to wear the feeling was coming from.  
  
Pan jolted up from her curled position and lifted her heavy red eyelids. She felt Trunks around. She jumped up and panicked. He can't see me like this?? I can't give him that kind of pressure. He can't know that I am here!! Oh Dende! Where do I go?. Pan thought. She tried to hide her ki and then hid behind and big tree. As she thought, he appeared. He looked confused and concerned. She tiptoed the whole way home. Trunks never caught her. She looked around and saw him nowhere. He was there a minute ago, where is he? Man! I have to get home. "Pan!" someone called out.   
  
Pan heard her name and she bolted home as fast as she could. Her name was called out but then she realized it wasn't Trunks' voice. The person grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. She came face to Face with her father, Gohan. "Daddy!!" She said astonished. "Pan! Where were you??" Gohan asked. "What? I was..out walking..Why?" Pan lowered her face. "The whole family is going put to eat to celebrate your Grand mother's birthday? Everyone is leaving right now! Go and get changed!" Pan startled and ran towards the house. Thank you Dende! Her father was too wrapped up in the issue of her forgetting Chi-Chi's birthday that he didn't notice her face and eyes that she was crying.   
  
Pan ran down the stairs in her red platforms and tripped on the tail of her dress into the blackness of her living room. Where is everyone? Pan wondered as she was putting on her accessories and getting her purse. "Dad? Mom? Anyone here?" No one answered. Shit! I am going to have to fly there! In this dress! Can this day get any worse?? She grunted then took her keys and opened the door. She locked the door and walked down the stairs. Trunks was standing in a black tuxedo by one of his cars. His hair glimmered in the soft moonlight. He smiled and awed at what she was wearing. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Uh…Thanks…" She ran up and gave him a quick peck as he opened the car door to let her in. Trunks got in and started the engine. Pan looked and felt tense. Trunks noticed her abnormal behavior. "What's wrong?" He asked. Pan just sat and didn't answer. "What's wrong?" He asked one more time. Still no response came from Pan. He reached his hand across the seat and took her hand. He hand lay flat and motionless in his. Both their cell phones rang and disrupted the evil silence. The both jumped and answered their cells at a precise time. "Hello?" They both said in unison. "I am getting there…it'll take about 10 minutes" Pan explained to a worried Videl. "Mom…I had to pick up Pan, well be there shortly okay?" Trunks explained. "Hurry up, the party is starting!" Bulma said on the other end of the line. They both clicked off their cells. The quiet resumed. Out of nowhere Trunks started to laugh. "What is it?" Pan asked annoyed. "It's nothing, It's just when you get mad and you sorta scrunch up your face and it looks funny, that's all" Trunks laughed. "Shut-UP! I don't need this you know! I am going through a lot of stress already!"  
  
"What stress?" Trunks inquired. "Please tell me that my boyfriend is NOT that stupid!!" Pan started to go biserk. "What is it?" trunks asked again. "Trunks! I have a kid inside of me…our kid inside of me okay?!! It's not that fun!!" She sat quiet. Trunks reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She yanked his hand away. "Don't touch me okay?" Pan said. "Okay" Trunks said. As the whole ride was filled with endless silence…until the car made funny noises then broke down.   
  
"Dammit!" Trunks got out of the car. "I can't fix it now! We have to go! We are already late!" Trunks looked at Pan for some say. "Okay we'll have to fly there…" Pan groaned. "Okay…come here then let me pick you up." Trunks said smoothly. Pan didn't budge. "What's wrong? We have to go" Trunks stood there. "I could fly on my own you know?" Pan commented. "In that?" Trunks pointed to her red tight dress. Pan didn't even have time to reply. In one scoop Trunks lifted Pan effortlessly of the ground. They flew there in a couple of minutes." Can you let me down now??" Pan was irritated for no apparent reason. Trunks put her down. "What is wrong with you today?" Pan just gave him a death glare as he opened the door. "Nothing" as they walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Well! They are here! We can start now!" Everyone cheered. Pan and Trunks stood there with everyone looking at the. "You were waiting for us?" Trunks said. "We couldn't start with out our famous lovey-dovey couple now can we?" Chi Chi gave both Pan and Trunks a hug as she talked. The party started and everyone sat in their places. Pan and Trunks sat beside each other. ChiChi placed them together even though Pan protested. Under the table Trunks grabbed Pan's hand. She tried to yank it away. I really don't care what is wrong with you; you are not getting mad at me! Trunks thought. I don't want to be close to him right now, doesn't he understand? Pan thought as she tried again and again to yank her hand away from his hard grip but he was too strong. "Let go of me" Pan whispered under her breath. "Nope" Trunks said.   
  
Through the whole dinner everyone noticed Pan's unusual behavior. "What is wrong honey?" Videl asked at the table. "Nothing" Pan forced a smile. "Pan there is something wrong, it's all family here you can tell us, you don't have to hide anything" Goku assured. "Nothing is wrong" Pan started to get mad. Trunks held her hand even harder. The series of questions just kept on coming like darts hitting her face. She got sooo irritated. That she stood up and blurted "I am pregnant! Okay? Happy now???" She burst into tears and ran outside. Everyone including Trunks sat in their seats frozen of shock. "My God…" was all that crept across Videl's lips. Gohan held her tightly in his powerful arms. Trunks stood up and ran after Pan. After Trunks left the room everyone started to talk.  
  
"Pan? Where are you?" Trunks said to the darkness. He followed the sounds of the sobs. Pan sat on a the cobblestone rim of the restaurant roof her head in her hands, her red platforms were beside her, her dress slit ripped higher for her to climb up the wall, and her hair a mess. "Pan…" Trunks started. "Go away!" Pan sobbed. "Leave me alone!!" She yelled. Trunks flew up right beside her. Pan stood up and backed off. "Pan, come here…"Trunks said as he reached out to her. "Don't come any closer…please…I really just want to be alone okay…please…" Pan pleaded. "No, You are not facing this alone…You need me…" Trunks said. "No! I don't! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Pan screamed. Tears streamed down her face. Trunks ran up to her. She ran backwards, a cobblestone beneath her shook and then fell out of place Pan lost balanced and plunged to the ground before Trunks could grabbed her.   
  
"How is she?" Trunks asked worriedly. The nurse ran around the bed that held an unconscious Pan. "She lost quite a lot of blood…sir…" The nurse jammered. "Did she lose the baby?" Trunks forehead creased concern. "She most likely have sir…I am soo sorry" The nurse scooted out the door. Trunks slumped to the ground beside Pan's bed. "What have I done?" Trunks murmured to himself. He stood up and took Pan's lifeless hand in his. "It's all my fault. I did this to you I am not worthy to be with such a great person like yourself" He held her small hand with two of his massive strong hands, he gave her hand a kiss as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you, I am so sorry" In a split of a second he flew out of the hospital and out of Pan's life…  
  
Pan's eyes opened, her stomach was killing her. She thought she heard Trunks voice. "Trunks?" Her stomach turned like a rollercoaster. "Trunks?" She repeated weakly. She felt so alone. She felt empty as if her soul had left her body. She had no idea why. Out of nowhere, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Trunks??" She cried. She needed him right now. She just needed to hold him. She needed him to hold her. It was like her body would die without his touch…now. Videl walked into the room and saw her distraught daughter. She ran up to her and held her. "Honey! What's wrong?" Videl exclaimed. "Trunks…Trunks.." Pan sobbed. "Shhh…"Videl soothed her daughter. "Trunks…" Pan fell into her mother's arms. She fainted and the meter on the table near her beeped…and the line went straight. She had stopped breathing. "Doctor!!!" Videl yelled.   
  
Gohan held onto Videl tightly. Everyone was outside the operating room…everyone but Trunks. Everyone was standing, hardly speaking. Videl held on to Gohan's hand, her grip was so tight it could break a normal man's hand. Gohan was too worried to notice the pain. Bra occasionally let out a sob. "Where the hell is Trunks?" Gohan said calmly yet firmly. Everyone turned his or her heads towards Gohan. "Well…doesn't anyone know?" Gohan firmly said again. Everyone shook their heads gently as a response. Gohan just turned back to his wife. Then out of the corner the Doctor appeared. Videl rushed to the doctor. "Dr. Burgorie, How is she?" Videl asked shaking. "She was very lucky. The operation was successful." Everyone sighed in relief. Bra collapsed into Goten, crying with joy. "But…" The doctor started again. "What is it?" Gohan asked. "Did..she..lose the …baby?" Gohan was afraid to ask. "She never had baby to begin with…" The doctor tried to explain. Everyone went from stunned to confuse. "Excuse-me?" Gohan asked in bewilderment. "Well the test were false. We told her she didn't have to get wrapped up in the idea, the tests we did not confirm 100% that she was pregnant."   
  
"But she had all the symptoms…nausea…and all that" Videl pointed out. "Well she had a bad case of Acidlideus of the main digestive vessel (I am making this up J). That caused her to have excuritating stomach pains…this also gave her the exact symptoms that an expecting mother would get but much more worse." the Doctor said. "Doctor in English please…" Bra choked out. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Well she had a big big big stomach ache" The doctor replied. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh" everyone said in unison. "You may go see her now" The doctor gestured. Everyone rushed into the room. Everyone stood at the doorway making sure she wouldn't wake up. Bra lunged herself at her best friend. "BRA!" everyone yelled out. "Pan!" Bra hugged and squeezed Pan so tight pan thought she might burst. Pan looked up happy. She looked at everyone and asked for something nice and simple "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks slashed his word to the opposing tree, the tree sliced in half. She trained and trained for 12 hours straight. He went super-sayin mode. He knew it would hurt him but he didn't care. He didn't care what happened to. If he had caught Pan, she wouldn't have had a miscarriage. He wanted to die. He wasn't worthy of her anymore. She'd find someone she'd really love. It's my entire fault Trunks thought as he slashed repeatedly at the trees that surrounded him. I made her lose the baby…I deserve to die…I could have caught her…   
  
When Pan heard about what happened. She knew exactly why Trunks wasn't with her…it was all guilt. She blamed herself for bringing the whole situation in. She ripped off the tubes that contacted he body. She changed and flew out. "Pan honey…its mommy…" Videl knocked on the door. When Videl heard no response. She opened the door to fin Pan gone. "Gohan!!!" Videl screamed. Gohan rushed to the room. Everyone discovered that Pan was missing and started to go find her. "Stop" Gohan said calmly. "She went to find Trunks, Pan is a strong girl she will live, don't go after her." Gohan sat down and picked up a newspaper.   
  
She flew to the Forrest. She saw the trail of destroyed trees. Trunks was here… She knew it. She could sense him. He was around the area. His ki felt very low. Lower then an average human. My God, something is wrong…Where are you? Something felt weird, her stomach twisted in fear. Fear that something might have happened. "Trunks??" She called out. Then all of a sudden his ki disappeared. Then it came back, it was fading. Pan didn't want to face reality. Trunks was dying. Why? She had no idea. She was more worried then ever. She started to Panic. She saw a broad body all slashed up lying at the pit of the woods. "TRUNKS!!!" She screamed.  
  
3 days later  
  
Trunks opened his heavy eyelids to see him in a hospital bed. He made a great amount of effort to sit up. How long have I been here? He thought. He smelt fresh coffee, clean bed sheets, and the usual hospital smell. He turned his bandaged head to see a petite figure sleeping on a chair beside his bed. It was Pan. Her hair was all over her face. Her shirt and jeans were wrinkled. Her shoes and belongings were all over the room. Purple bags were under her eyes. How long has she been here? Trunks thought to himself. Pan woke up and smiled weakly at the site of him. He forced a smile back. Then she realized he was awake after three days. She stood up and rubbed her eyes and lunged herself at him. "You are awake!" She hollered. "Pan, go home" Trunks said simply. "Excuse-me?" She asked letting him go. "I have been here three days without leaving this place and now you tell me to go? I don't think so," She said with her hands on her hips. "Pan…Please don't make this hard for both of us…." He started. Pan stood and looked confused. "We shouldn't see each other anymore." he finished.  
  
"WHY?!" Pan exclaimed. "Because…I am not worthy for you, I made you lose the baby…" He said turning away from her. Pan stood and looked at him. She dropped to the ground and burst out laughing. "What?" Trunks was forced to look. Pan continued laughing. "What is it??!! I wouldn't think our breakup would be something to laugh at!" Trunks raged. "You are really stupid! I was never pregnant in the first place!" She continued her laughing. "That's why you want to break up with me?" She looked at him straight in the eye. "You are supposed to stand by me if that ever happened. But you'd rather let me deal with it…alone…"She started to get serious. "What kind of a boyfriend are you??" "What?!" Trunks was confused. "I had a bad case od Aci-something…that gave me symtoms that a expecting mother would have okay??? And the tests were wrong…They did say the tests were not 100% positive," Pan walked to the other end of the room. Trunks grabbed her hand and yanked her back onto is lap. And Without another word he pulled her to him and kissed her. "I am sorry…" Was all he said.   
  



	5. Love Denial 05 - Proposal

  
Water gushed and splashed against the rocks as it landed from the peak of the waterfall. Trunks sat nearby on a rock holding a white gold expensive diamond solitaire engagement ring. He sat there looking at the gleaming valuable rock for hours. He wanted to ask Pan to marry him yet his mind said he wasn't ready. He didn't know how to ask her or if he should. His mind had a million ways to ask and how too but he tried hard to think if it would be right. He ordered the ring two days ago the shop clerks made his first out of the many orders they had because he was so well known. Trunks you are such a whimp…just ask her…what can go wrong? Get on one knee then pop the questi- "Trunks! I was looking all over for you!" Pan voice rang sweetly on the other side of the river. He quickly hid the ring as she flew over. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He stood up and towered her with his height. "What are you doing here?" He stuttered. "Um…well…we are kinda late for the picnic. Everyone is there already! Let's go!" She tugged on him then he smiled then they flew off together.  
  
"Where were you two?" Bulma's loud welcoming voice cheered out. "He was kinda out of it…" Pan started. "What a surprise." Bra dripped with sarcasm. Trunks gave her the death look that just made bra smile. "…and I had to kinda get him" Pan finished. Everyone was there. Everyone Pan and Trunks grew up with. "Yo! Trunks! Come here!" Goten yelled over the racket he sat beside Bra. Everyone started to settle down and sat into their places on the long picnic table. Dr. Briefs made a special Capsule Corps. One that folded nicely into a package the size of a portable cell phone. "Wow! This table is great! It fits like 50 people" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Actually it fits 54 people" Dr. Briefs laughed. "Honey can you pass me the potato salad?" Bulma kindly asked Vegeta. "You humans can't do anything by yourselves!" Vegeta humphed. Bulma just smiled and pecked her husband on the lips as a thank-you. He didn't object to that.   
  
3 Hours later - After the picnic/party  
  
It was getting dark where outside where they ate so everyone decided to go inside Capsule Corps. Mansion. They all cleaned up and the men went to the living room. The women stayed in the kitchen gossiping. Goten and Bra slipped outside and sat on the deck. Trunks and Pan went for a walk. They didn't want to disturb the new couple. They walked through the dim lit park. Trunks found the comfort of Pan's palm. A silent smile crept on pace face. She loved it when he just needed to hold her. She always needed him. The walked hand in hand. Pan went to a swing, Trunks did the same. "What re you thinking?" Pan asked Trunks. She could hardly see his features because the moon was their only light and a couple of candle lit lamps on the other end of the field. "How do you know I am thinking of something?" Trunks answered with a question. "I just know" Pan said with confidence. "Oh really?" Trunks exclaimed. "And why would that be?" He asked. "Because I am your soul mate" Pan swiftly said. Trunks heart leaped like it was their first date. They have been dating for three years and known each other ever since Pan was born. Trunks looked at her in the darkness and knew exactly where her each of her perfect feature was. He raised his powerful and warm hand to her face. "I am thinking of you."   
  
"ChiChi darling" Bulma said to the group of women. After cleaning up they sat in the kitchen gossiping. "Yes" ChiChi replied with her cup of coffee. "I think you Goten and my Bra are getting very close…" Bulma smiled. ChiChi smiled back. "First I lose Trunks to Videl's Pan…and now Bra" Bulma held Videl's hand in hers. They both smiled. "When do you think the ring will surface?" Videl asked Bulma. Bulma was stunned she never thought of it. "When will they get married?" Everyone nodded. "I-I really don't know. AS long as they love each other then it will be fine." Bulma commented. Everyone sat in thought. #18 broke the silence. "Well…Krillin these days…" #18 continued the conversation followed by cheerful laughs.   
  
Should I do it now? Trunks thought to himself. "Oh really? You are thinking of little me? (laughs) That's funny…" Pan giggled. Trunks snapped back to reality. "What? I can't think of my girlfriend?" Trunks laughed. "Well then…you better be thinking of ONLY me" Pan joked. "Of course…I can't think of anyone else when it's you in my mind" Trunks whispered. Pan smiled. "Well I must be pretty fat to take up all your thoughts" Pan laughed. It was true Trunks had more thoughts then the average person his age. He had to take over capsule Corps… when he was young…and now he was stressed for the proposal issue. "What's wrong?" Pan asked worried that he didn't answer. Trunks looked at her unaware of the question she just asked. "Huh?" He looked up. Pan features looked worried. Her eyebrows creased. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked. "As a matter of fact yes I do…" He started.   
  
"What is it?" Pan sat back onto the swing. Trunks looked at her. He was so nervous. Why am I so nervous? If you are nervous…you are not ready…OmiGod… His head buzzed around with little simple thoughts. I am not going to do it…it's just not right… "Pan…" He started. "Yes" Her voice high pitched at the tense moment. "I-Will you-Will you…" Trunks stuttered. "Will I what?" She said. God…Dendee I am not going to do it. Forget it. It's just not the right time. "uh…" He had no idea what to say. "What is it?" She kept on nagging him. "Pan will you marry me?" He blurted in the heat of the moment. Pan sat there unable to move because of the shock. Then a silent unexpected tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes" She barely whispered.  
  
It was midnight when she came home. Oddly everyone was up. Gohan sitting reading the paper. Videl was sitting watching a movie. "Mom, Dad, I…uh." Pan started. "Hi hunny," Gohan turned his head towards her. "How was the day with trunks?" Videl asked cheerfully putting her movie on pause. "Mom, Dad I am getting married" She said showing the expensive ring. "Videl bursted into tears of joy. "My God! I knew this day was coming!" Videl said with great happiness. "What?" Gohan asked shocked. "You're only 21!" He not so nicely added. "Well I know…but I really love him and…" Pan shifted. "Well darling! We have to go find the dress, the flowers, the cake, the ballroom, coordinator…" Videl excitingly added. "Okay slow down…You are getting married ?" He empathized on the word. " Well yea" Pan answered simply. "I am going for a walk" Gohan stood up and left. He needed to think. Videl and Pan watched him leave.  
  
Pan sat on her bed looking at the ring, holding it up to the moonlight. I am getting married, she thought to herself. She smiled and thought of what a good life they would have. She had been dreaming about this day since she met Trunks. Rinnnnnnngggggg She jumped at the sound of the telephone. She picked up the reciever before it would wake anyone. "Hello?" She whispered. "It's me" Trunks deep voice soothed her ears. "Hi, what's wrong?" Pan asked. "Nothing, can't your fiancee call you just to say hi?" Pan blushed at the word, she was his finacee. A smile silently crept on her lips. "so what are you doing?" She asked. "Nothing really…I am just babysitting…" He said. "Babysitting??" She said shocked. "Yea the neighbours had to rush out and they had no one to babysit and Bra is out shopping in Paris or somewhere, so I voulenteered" She sounded so sincere. "awwww" Pan sighed. "Oh I saw this store downtown that has really nice bridal dresses you wann go tommrrow?" Then it hit her, this felt so fast everything just exploded. "D-re-dress-es?"She stumbled. Suddenly a weird feeling boiled in her stomach. "Yea silly dresses, you do know bridal wears dresses" He teased. "Uh huh" She squeaked.   
  
She leaned against the cool rocks the mist from the waterfall drenched her black tank top and grey track pants. She had been sitting her all night. It was 10 in the mourning. She came here right after her phone conversation with Trunks. She felt nervous, bridal dresses, cards, invitation cards, hotels ballrooms, everything pinged against her head. She felt like everything was rushed, what if she wasn't ready, what if she isn't ready? She was only 21, was she rushing it? She felt uneasy. She never thought of marriage seriously like Bra who planned every detail. Now she was the one to get married, be with Trunks for the rest of her life. Wha she ready for that kind of comittment? All the questions slapped her brain with confusion.  
  
Knock Knock The door opened and Trunks was greeted with a cheerful Videl, she got even meerier when she saw him. "Trunks dear! Pan is upstairs I'll go and get her" Videl hugged him. "It's okay, I'll go up" Trunks offered. Videl agreed. He went up stairs and knocked on the door. No one answered. So he opened the door. Pan's room was neat as a pin as uasual. Her night table had Trunks picture in a nice silver frame, her training suits were hanging in the open closets. Her bed was made perfectely…like she never slept in it. Then Trunks got worried. She promised him she'd go see the gowns today. She he jogged down the stairs. "Uh…Pan is upstairs…Do you know if she left without telling me?" He asked Gohan and Videl. "No dear, she was in her room the whole night, I don't believe she went out." Videl said. Gohan responded "No I didn't hear her go out, and I wake up early so I didn't see her leave" "Thanks, I am going to find her" he said and left leaving Gohan and videl confused.  
  
He went everywhere to find her. Then when he went to the waterfall cave he didn't see her there either. Then in the forrest he saw a pettie girl walking her back was slumped. "Pan!" She spun around at her name. When she saw him her mood went more depressed. Her features showed Trunks that somethingwas wrong. "What is it?" Trunks asked when he reached her. "I thought we were going to go shopping today" Trunks said. "Trunks I don't think we should go shopping" She said in a heavy depressed tone. He was now really worried her voice somehow frightnened him, he has never seen her like this. " Trunks…" She looked up her eyes were red and bloodshot. There was saddness in her eyes, something that he couldn't descibe. "ya?" He slowly asked. Something told him that he didn't want to hear it. "Trunks, I…" She tried to say it. "Trunks I…" She tried to have the heart to say it. She looked to the ground unable to meet his face. "Trunks I don't think we should get married" She finally spat out.  
  
His face was suddenly grief stricken. Pain washed over him. His head was spinning with questions. His stomach formed a knot Her words slapped his face with harsh pain. "What did you say?" He maneged to croak out. "I said I don't want to marry you" She slapped him with her words once again. Tears streamed down her face. "Trunks we are taking this way to fast… I love you but I don't think I am ready for this type of commitment" She said. "You don't want to get married?" He asked pain soaked every word. "No I don't…If you love me and understand me then give me some time" She said each word stabbed her in the heart. Trunks embraced her, he didn't want to let her go, she was his and his soulmate, he beloned to her. Pan let out a sob and pushed him off with all her might. "Don't … Please I am already confused" She sobed. "Pan I love you though..you know that! How? Why-why would you do this?" He looked up every inch of his face filled with grief. She looked up at him, "I am sorry, I am so sorry" She backed away and ran off.  
  
  
Hey You guys! Thank you soooooo much for taking the time out of your day to read my little contribution to the writing world. well this the 5th part of my little "mini-series" Read my other ones!!! Oh and I am working hard to please all of you out there…my next fic is called Mysterious Stranger. Mirai Trunks arrives and falls  
  
  



	6. Love Denial 06 - Mysterious Stranger : A...

Read & Review "purdy please"  
  
Sailor Marz  
  
Re-cap: Pan has refused to marry Trunks after their long steady relationship. Trunks and Pan hasn't been talking to each other due to grief and separation.  
  
Mysterious Stranger: A Glimpse of the Future  
  
Trunks loosened his satin blue tie and unbuttoned his collar of his black dress shirt. The words on his computer seemed like a total different language. The past month was hell for him; he hasn't seen Pan, only at family gatherings and Capsule Corps. parties. He couldn't get the courage to go up and speak to her not after she refused to get married to him. Knock knock someone tapped on the large oak door of his office. "Who is it?" He snapped out of his miserable thoughts. "It's Betsy Mr.Trunks" a fake honey sweet voice chirped. Trunks groaned inwardly. "Come in" He said. The door opened and Betsy was standing leaning against the doorframe causing her short skirt to move up even higher to her thigh. She walked slowly over to him striding with her long lean legs. Trunks didn't get distracting like most men when she was in sight. Betsy Hamilton always tried to "pursue" Trunks like all the other typical women. "Good evening Mr.Trunks" She lowered her voice and pouted her lips. Trunks glanced at his silver Rolex and it was 8:00 PM. 'It's so late, we closed 2 hours ago!' Trunks realized. 'What would Betsy be doing here?' He also wondered. "Yes Betsy?" He finally said something to her. Then he looked at his paperwork paying completely no attention to her. She slowly seductively slid onto the desk.  
  
She sat facing him, crossing her legs. She lightly pushed the picture of Pan and made it face down. That made Trunks look up. "What is it?" He said impatiently. "Oh Trunks…" She addressed without the usual formal "Mister". "I heard about your breakup up with Ms. Pan" She slowly purred. She reached for a pen and toyed with it. "You know she really wasn't your type Trunks, not conservative, not graceful, not caring about her appearance all she cares about is fighting." She silently purred. Grief washed over Trunks for a split second at the mention of Pan's name. "Get out" He firmly ordered. "Oh Trunks…you know you belong with me you are better off without that thing anyway" referred to Pan as a "thing". She slid onto his lap. "GET OUT!!" Trunks loudly ordered and pushed her off him. "What the hell?!" Betsy said flushed as she stood up and composed herself. "What is the difference between her and me? I am so much better, I got the looks, I have everything that girl doesn't" She yelled. "But I love her and not you so get out!!!" Trunks ordered. "Well she doesn't love you!" Betsy said then ran off. That hit him hard. He sat back onto his chair, it was true his heart belonged only to Pan but hers wasn't his.   
  
Bra stood behind the doorframe. She heard everything. She was in her office beside his and when she heard the talking she walked over and being careful not to be noticed. 'He loves her so much' she thought sadly. "Who's there?" Trunks mumbled. Bra walked into the office wearing a white ¾ sleeved blouse and a red knee length skirt and high shoes. "Hey" She said. "Hey" Trunks mumbled again. "Uh…what are you doing her so late?" She asked looking at her distraught brother. "I don't know," He silently said. "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked. Bra would be the first one out of the building. "I had to finish up some paperwork for tomorrow's conference, I am the assistant cooperate manger you know" She smiled. Bulma wanted Bra to help out with the family business working alongside with her Brother…the corp. Manger. She was finally convinced after her mother told her she could wear nice clothes to work. Bra went to university and got all the degrees but didn't know how to use them so she came to help out. Trunks gathered his stuff "Want a ride home?" He asked. "No thanks I am going go out with -Go" "Me" Goten stood in the doorway. "Hey!" Bra ran up to him. "Hey man" Trunks looked up. "We are gonna go okay?" Bra said as she grabbed her black floor length Gucci jacket. "Bye" Trunks waved.   
  
Thud Her gym bag dropped beside her neatly made bed. "You have two messages" Her high tech answering machine sensed her and said. She pressed the button. "#1" The automated voice continued. Then Bra's voice come on "Hey sweetie!! We have to go the mall!! I need wait! I mean you need new clothes for that family gathering thing! Call me!" Pan smiled at her best friend's hyper voice. The next message started. "Hey…it's me…uh we need to talk okay?" She knew exactly who that was. Trunks. Pan's heart dropped. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell. "Hello?" his deep voice soothed the receiver. He couldn't answer. "Hello??" The voice repeated. She hung up.   
  
'Pan' He thought to himself. 'Why won't you say anything?' Trunks sadly thought. His car made a screeched as he suddenly stopped. He reached for is cell phone. He dialed Pan's number. Her answering machine came on. "Pan I know you are there, pick up, I really think we should talk…I miss you…Please just talk for a second? Pan?" Pan sat in the corner of the on her bed, she didn't want to pick up she didn't know what to do. She hesitated and rushed to her cordless and picked it up. "Trunks?" He already hung up. "I miss you too," she silently said to herself as tears streamed down her face.   
  
Trunks shook his head and drove off. When he got home it was dead silent except the training gym capsule. His father was training as usual. It was only 9:00 PM where was everyone? Trunks pondered as he walked into the house. He immediately walked over to the fridge to serve is sayin appetite. An old note was still hanging on the fridge from a week ago. The note said   
  
"Hey! I am gonna be home late. Don't stay up for me!"  
luv, Bra  
  
Trunks always smiled at the little "Party" notes Bra would leave. Usually the notes would be left for Vegeta. But no one really worried, even though Bra never showed it she was capable to kick the crap out of any grown guy. He would go crazy if he didn't know where she was. Then he sat down and ate. Then he heard the door. "Mom?" he asked the silence. "She's at chi chi's" a familiar voice said. "Hey dad" Trunks relied. "I am going to pick her up later." Vegeta said as he went to grab a water bottle. "How have things been going with Pan?" Vegeta sounded as if he cared. Pan was his student, he would never admit it but he enjoyed Pan's company and saw her as his third kid. Trunks stiffened. Vegeta noticed and sighed. "Trunks…haven't you learned?" Vegeta started. Trunks looked up. "Trunks…Getting your mate is like training" Now he got Trunks' attention. "Fight and fight until you reach that certain level." Vegeta said. "That's how I got your mother…" Vegeta softly whispered. Trunks looked surprised. Vegeta realized Trunks heard him and growled "What are you looking at?!" Vegeta said and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Trunks' asked. "To pick up your mother, That women is incapable to defend herself" Then in a flash he was gone. Trunks smiled at how worried his father can get worried about his mother. He'll fight just like his father did.   
  
Pan was walking around the Forrest and heard a whizzing noise. She looked up and saw vegeta holding bulma talking…lovingly. "Whoa that's weird...this day is very odd…,"Pan thought to herself smiling. Then she heard the whizzing noise again and walked over to a clearing of the Forrest. There was a huge time machine. The door made a sound and opened. A tall person walked out. He came into the moonlight and looked exactly like Trunks but with longer hair and a more muscular build. "Who's there?" His voiced asked. She slowly creeped out. Trunks stood stunned at her. "Who are you?" He asked in a soft but firm tone.  
  
"I am Pan Son…who are you?" Pan slowly answered. Trunks eyes widened. "You are Son Pan? Gohan's daughter?" He asked. How did he know? "Answer me!" Pan got irritated that he didn't answer. Telling by the fury in her eyes, how she flicked her hair…this was Pan…his Pan. He smiled. In an instant Pan knew this was Trunks...although she didn't'' know this Trunks it was a Trunks. They smiled and Trunks dropped a tiny capsule and a whole bachelor house pooped out. Pan stood and looked. "The future has more technology then here I suppose…come on in" Trunks gestured. She walked in and the whole place felt very homey. It was a whole room nothing divided anything. His perfectly made bed sat in the middle with the back to the wall. He had pictures everywhere…of her. Pan picked up a black picture frame and it was her but looked different somehow and him hugging. Pan looked at trunks confused.   
  
"That's Pan…you…"He said sadness filled his eyes. "What is it?" Pan asked. "That is me and you in like I think a couple of years…well Pan pushed me into this capsule and sent me off…we were fighting and she was badly hurt…everyone was dead…all dead…" Trunks sat on his bed. Pan sat down beside him. "She didn't want me to get hurt and sent me off without her…She stayed and stopped the creature…that monster" Trunks held is head in his hands. "I know what you are thinking...Pan must not have been that strong just to send me off…she popped a pill and my mouth when I was sitting after being so badly hurt…I thought is was medicine or something…" He continued. "Then I realized I was pushed into the machine. She set it and I was all dazed. I was very confused. Then she shut it and sent me off. I slept all the way here…" Trunks sadly said. "Oh…" Pan answered. "Why don't you go back?" She added. "I can't my machine is busted I have to fix it" he replied.  
  
They spent the whole night talking about both of their lives. They talked until mourning and collapsed on each other and fell deep into sleep. Pan woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee. She stretched and yawned and noticed she was on his bed with the blanket wrapped around her. What happened?! She thought to herself. "Morning" trunks said with his back to her. He was wearing his boxers and a tank. "Hello…"Pan yawned. Well here is your breakfast; he placed the plate of good food on the small table. "Thanks" Pan smiled. "I am going to take a shower" He said and went into the bathroom. She stood up and went to eat. She sat down and knocked down the cup of coffee. "Shit!" She swore. She was burned and wet. "Ugh…all I needed" She went through Trunks drawers and found a buttoned down shirt. She put it on and took off her other shirt to dry.   
  
Trunks came out with his hair wet and hanging. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Pan blushed at the scene. She had seen more of Trunks but not this one. Trunks didn't seem to notice. Thud! They both looked to the door. They both went outside. Vegeta, bulma, ChiChi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Bra, Krillian, and … Trunks. They stood outside bedazzled why everyone was there. "Hey you guys…" Pan started. Then she looked to future Trunks and he stood dripping wet in a towel. She was in an oversized shirt that bared her long legs. 'Oh My God' Pan thought. "You guys… it is not what you think…" She began.   
  
Trunks eyes filled with hurt and pain then filled with anger. "Sure" He said and walked up "That's it…he's half-naked, and you are in his shirt…" Trunks angrily accused. Trunks looked at this person who looked a lot like him. "…And who are you?" Trunks asked disgustingly. "I am Trunks…" Future Trunks replied. Everyone gasped. "He is from the future…" Pan stated. "Oh so you are going for a future guy eh?" Trunks snapped. Pan gave him an irritated look. "What do you mean by that?" Pan said. "You know what I mean! You are my girlfriend and why are you spending the night with some other guy and both show up half naked" Trunks raised his voice. "He is just a friend," she said. "Sure" Trunks answered while everyone else looked. Pan raised her hand and slapped Trunks hard on the cheek. "You know what? I do not need to take crap from you… I was the one who refused your proposal and I am not yours anymore so you can F*ck off…I don't give two S*its about what you believe or don't believe, nothing happened between us." then Pan angrily flew off.   
  
Everything was discussed. Shortly after Pan left Trunks stormed off. They were all invited into Future Trunks' modest house and Trunks' explained everything.  
  
Trunks sat on the dock where him and Pan used to sit at night. He held his head in his hands out of despair. Yes he was jealous. His heart was torn apart when he saw her and Mirai Trunks together. Trunks looked up and saw his mother standing beside him. "Hey" Bulma said. Trunks grunted something that sounded like a 'hi'. She sat down beside him. "Trunks dear…you have to understand that…" Bulma started but was cut off "Mom, please, I saw what I saw it won't change" Trunks said. "Are you really sure what you saw means something else?" Bulma asked. Trunks looked up at her slightly aging face. "Pan stayed over because both her and Trunks fell asleep after he told his story in the future with his Pan there…," Bulma said. "What do you mean?" Trunks looked bewildered. "What do you mean his Pan?" Trunks asked. "Well he is deeply in love with the Pan in the future and absolutely no one can replace her…not even your Pan" Bulma said.  
  
"Oh my God…" Trunks sighed heavily. "Pan hates me," Trunks said shaking his head at his mistake. "Are you serious?" Bulma laughed. "Pan has loved you ever since she was a tiny tot…" Bulma said. Trunks stood up abruptly starling his mother. "What is it?" Bulma stood up. "I am going to find her and in a flash he was gone" Bulma waved. The skies were darking. "How am I supposed to get home now? Walk? At night?" Bulma said to herself as she started to walk fast. Someone grabbed her arm. She yelled out in shock. "It's me woman!" She calmed down as she heard vegeta's voice. "Geez...you don't have to scare me you know! What are you doing here?" Bulma said. "To take you home…I don't want you to go home during this hour alone" He growled. She smiled at his concern. Then they both left.  
  
"Trunks went to the river bank to see Pan sitting there all alone. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was staring blankly at her feet. He walked up to her slowly and sat down besides her. She looked at him with anger mixed in with sadness. "What are you doing here?" She demanded in a low voice. Trunks winced at the tone. "I am sorry it was my fault…," He said. "Sorry is not going to cut it Trunks. You didn't trust me!" Pan said in disbelief. "I know…yes I was jealous …okay I admit it, I was overreacting and you know why?" He didn't even let Pan start. "I love you that's why! Okay? I mean…I know we haven't been talking and all…and we are not getting married…But I missed you all these months and now I see you with a stranger in his clothes! What am I supposed to think!?" Trunks sighed. Pan looked at him amazed. "I will marry you Trunks…just not now…" Pan started. "I mean you are my soulmate…and I know that because I miss you when you are not there, I missed your voice, and all the little things you do for me…" She said. "I guess we are going to have a long engagement eh?" She laughed. Trunks looked at her "You want to get married to me after all I have done?" He stared in amazement. "Yes Mr. Trunks…I am saying yes…" They ended that conversation with a long passionate kiss.   



	7. Love Denial 07 - A Thousand Promises

A Thousand Promises Broken  
  
The bright yellow cast of Saturday mourning sunshine poured onto the king size bed. Pan, as if a natural reaction, winced and buried her face into Trunks' muscular naked chest. Trunks shifted closer and slid his built arm around her waist. --Beep-- --Beep-- The smoke alarm surprised and jerked both Pan and Trunks' out of thier peaceful sleep. "What the hell?" Trunks smoothed out his long lavender hair and pulled himelf out of bead and pulled on casual pants. Pan sat unwillingly and too lazy to move, just sat there holding the white sheets up to her cheast. Her long jet black hair flowed everywhere contrasting with the sheets. "Ugh..." She fell back onto the soft goose feather bed and buried herself under covers and pillows. Trunks opened the oak door that lead to the upper floor hallway. He was bombarded with heavy smoke. The air hoses on attached inside the walls of thehigh tech Capsule Corps house attacked the smoke like an forgien invader. He ran down the staircase and where the smoke source was coming from--the kitchen. In a matter of seconds he found out the reason for the smoke was Bra's attempt to cook.   
  
"Bra! What the--" Trunks stopped what he was saying and saw Bra slowly turned around. Her naturally blue/aqua hair went charcoal, her Tank was covered in sut and so wereher expensive pants. Trunks burst into laughter."Shut Up Trunks" Bra slaped the burnt pancakes--or whatever that was on the table and stormed off. "Yesterday's Pancakes were fine! You are just never home to taste them!" Bra slapped her brother on the shoulder hard and stormed to her room. "Thank God I am never home..." Trunks whisperd and smirked. "I heard that" Bra said from the staircase. "Get ready" Bra ordered him. "Get ready? For what?" Trunks was confused. "The meeting you idiot!" Bra skitted up the stairs. "Meeting?" Trunks said to himself. "Theres a meeting?..." Trunks started to walk up the stairs. Then it hit him "The meeting! Oh Shit! The fucken meeting!!!" Trunks ran up the stairs. He was going to miss his flight. "Oh damn! I am not done the news boards...oh well, got the BS the whole thing." He manged to put on his black dress shirt, pants and a blue stain tie and smooth his hair. 'You look good' He thought to himself. He gathered everything and turned around to get the rest of his papers and find his glasses and saw a perplexed Pan sitting on his bed. "Where are you going?" She naively asked. "I thought you'd spend the week end with me" She mentioned. 'Oh shit' He mentally kicked himself in the ass for leaving Pan...again. H sat on the bed and looked at his beautiful Pan. "um...Pan, honey..." He began clearing his throat for air. "I have a --a " He looked at her wide eyes. Her eyebrows creased not wanting to hear the answer to the snetence. "...A meeting" She finished off for him. Her voice dropped several tones.   
  
"I promise Pan I'll be back before the Capsule party" He promised again. He stood up and turned around his heart cracked to have broken so many promises to Pan. "Sure, whatever" Pan whispered hurt not wanting him to hear. He spun around, clearly have heard. "I am so sorry" Trunks help her face in his hands. "its alrite" Pan sighed and forced a smile for him. The smile didn't hide the sadness in her eyes. His heart twisted.She hardly saw him, he was always on business trips, on meetings, or out planning new developments and meeting with his secretary Besty. Trunks had no choice, he pecked her on the lips. "There's more where that came from" He winked and bolted to his car. "I know...to bad I never get to see you" she sat in silence in his room.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 7 Hours Later *~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Pan placed the last diamond clipin her hair. She looked gorgeous. She was in a red no strap Gucci dressthat Trunks bought her while her was in Milan on a bussiness trip as usual. She never wore it for him yet, so she wanted to surprise him. She took out all her anger on her punching bag...acyaully several punching bags several hours ago. She decided not to be mad, she understood that being the head of a large company wasn't easy and she wanted to be a thoughtful girlfriend/fiancee. She slipped on her platforms and her long black satin gloves. A couple of curls escpaed her hair and casaded down, which gave the outfit a stunning effect.   
----Ring Ring--- She went an picked up her cordless. "Hello?" She asked. "Miss Son Pan?" An all to familliar voice purred through the reciever. "Betsy?" Pan never like Betsy, she was a blonde, long legged attractive suductress who lusted after Trunks. She was scheming, and muniplitive. Pan knew that Betsy envied and hated the fact that she was Trunks' only love. "Yes, itd Betsy, I am calling for Mr. Trunks, He's ina meeting and said he wouldn't be able to make it to the party and said he is terrabibly sorry" Betsy's Voice dripped with fake sympathy. "Oh" Pan's heart sank with the tne of her voice. "I am so sorry" Betsy tried hard to hide her contentment that Pan was hurt. Pan just hung up without a word.  
  
"I can't believe she hung up on me!" Betsy muttered. "Who was that?" Trunks pointed to Betsy's phone. She spun around not relaizing that Trunks' was behind her. "uh..no one" Betsy smiled. "Oh, alright" Trunks picked up his phone and dialed. "What are you doing?" Betsy's voice quivered. "Calling someone..that's usually what you do with a phone" He laughed. "Who?!" Betsy held his hand and demanded. He removed her smooth porcelin hand off his "uh..Pan" He continued dailing. He moved away. The phonw was answered "Pan..." Trunks started. "This is Jeremy, Pan's not available at the moment" Trunks was surprised. What would this obsessing freak be doing with Pan's Cell. "Jeremy? Where is she?" Trunks quietly demanded. "Busy" then he phone clicked off. "Hello?" Trunks said into the phone. His heart raced. 'Pan wouldn't do anything unfaithful' Trunks knew she wouldn't. 'what if she's hurt? This jeremy guy has a past history of being violent and he was obsessed with Pan' Trunks heart was beating fast, something told him to go home and fast. He started to walk fast. "Mr Trunks where are you going?" He walked past her without a word. She grabed his arm and pulled him back to her. "Let go of me Betsy" He demanded. "Why are you going back to her?" Betsy blurted out. "What?" Trunks asked in confusion. "She is a slut and ugly compared to me! What does hse have that I don't?!" Betsy couldn't keep in her hatred anymore and exposed her true self. "EXCUSE ME?" Trunks's eyes went to an icy blue. "Don't you ever call my fiancee that, you understand?!" She threatned quiety. "You're the slut, not her" H brushed her arm off and stormed off. Bra walked up behind Betsy and tapped her on the shoulder. Betsy turned around her face flustered red. "Hello" Bra said in an even tone. Betsy just looked and moved away slowly intimidated by Bra's stern look. "My brother is to nice to you, he should have dne this a long time ago...you fired." Bra smirked, the natural Vegeta Sei smirk. "You can't fire me! I am TRUNKS' secretary! Not yours!" Betsy claimed in a high pitched tone. "Oh, i can't? You, must remeber in that little brain of yours that I am after all the Vice presidant in this comapany, I can do anything I want..with or without my brother's permission." Bra told her a -matter-o-factly and strutted away.  
  
Pan lay lifeless on the couch. Her hair spilled over her shoulders. Jeremy sat down beside her and stroked her lovely face. He removed her gloves slowly. "You're mine now" He whispered to Pan as he kissed her on the cheek. Pan slighty twitched at the gesture. He removed her shoes and slowly unzipped her dress to reveal her black bra and panties. His eyes widened at the sight. "What does Trunks have that I don't? I deserve you not him. And now...My beautiful Pan you will be mine at last..."  
  
Trunks sat in the leather couch of the first class section of the plane. The plane was already delayed, and now he was late for the party. He fingers played with a napkin shredding it into pieces. 'My God' He thought to himself. In his mind and somewhere else in his soul, he flet that something was wrong...was not right. He picked up his phone and dialed Pan's cell again. ---ring--- ---ring---. The thrid ring...the fourth...the fifth... no one picked up the phone. Pan always takes her calls...especially from him...even if she was mad. "What the?" The placed his phone back into his pocket. 'Jeremy...Jeremy...' The name kept on plagueing his every thought. 'He'd always looked at Pan with those peiercing green eyes...with a nasty thought in his mind, that made Trunks always have a sense to protect Pan from him. Although Pan took Trunks' and stopped hanging around him...that was a relief.' Trunks wasn't controling type. Pan grew up around a lot of guys...and quite naturally she would have a lot of guy friends. He didn't mind any of her guy friends, most of them were his friends too...but Jeremy, there was something disturbing about that guy. He couldn't take it anymore and picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello Finding Call Corps. Trish Speaking how may I help you?" The Operator asked. This one another company held by his own Capsule corps. "Hello, This is Mr. Trunks Briefs. calling" Trunks said. "OH! Hello Mr. Briefs, how may I help you??" She sounded surprised and flattered that one of the hottest men just happened to be on her line. "I need to you to track where Ms. Son Pan's Cell Phone is at the moment. Her number is 2018 - 2114 -1119 (spells Trunks 20 - T, 18 - R etc... ^_^) "Yes sir" There were several beeping noises and a coule of seconds later, she said "Her Phone is at her house sir, and its turned of...but not by her, thats odd, maybe we did something wrong, I'll check again...yes sir the figerprint we scanned is not by her..but turned of by a ... Hockley,Jeremy...Jeremy Hockley sir, The phone is also in possession of him sir." She said. "Thank you Trish" He Hung Up. Now his stomach had a wierd not in it that he wasn't used to. Okay, what the hell would Jeremy be doing at Pan's house? No one was there everyone already went to the party...only Pan left with the creep.  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore. Trunks tried to open the high tech window of the plane, but it didn't work. So he broke it and jumped outside with passengers looking at him thinking he had gone mad. Trunks zoomed and flew home, faster then the plane itself. He finally got to Pan's house and knocked on the door. But only screams answered---Pan's screams. "Pan! OPEN!!" Trunks yelled. He barged in and broke her front door. She sat on the couch her hair disheavled, holding her dress up to her nakedness. Jeremy lay on the floor, nose bleeding, blood trickered out of the side of his mouth. His eye was turning a nice shade of purple. Pan kicked his ass...but how did everything happen? Trunks ran to Pan. She looked up and saw him and grabed on. He stood up and held Jeremy by the shirt and brought hism outside and closed the door. There were sounds of Jeremy in pain then someone running away. The door opened and Trunks walked in smoothing his hair out. "Taken care off" He sat down beside Pan. She grabbed him around the waist and sobbed."He--He tried--he..." She stammered. "Shhh...I'm here" He stroked her messed up hair. "What happened?" He soothed her down to quiet sobs. "Betsy said you weren't coming home...*sob* and...*hiccupp*...then he..came over..saw me..*sob* sad...i drank something, then this....then this happened! I woke up *hiccupp*...and ..and *sob*...and" She burst into tears again and held on to Trunks with a need of protection.  
  
Trunks pulled himself up for the bed as quietly as possible. He looked down on Pan, still sleeping in her red Gucci dress, complete with the barrets in her hair. He had stayed with her the whole night, as she fell asleep tired and exhausted in his arms. He carried her back to her bed and fell asleep beside her. He promised himself he wouldn't leave for meetngs far away if it wasn't a big one. Something caught his eye. The light of his phone was going off. He had turned his phone off, so there was no beeping to wake Pan up from her blissful sleep. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" He whispered quietly. "You coming to the meeting? You're going to be late!" Bra said. "No you take care of it, alright?" Trunks whispered. "ME!?! are you crazy??" Bra was shocked. "No, you're good enough" He smiled and hung up.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan squirmed beneath the sheets.He rushed over to the bed and sat down. She immediatly clung to him, which overwhelmed him. He hugged her back. "What is it? Go back to sleep" He whispered. "Trunks..." She looked up her dark glossy eyes refected hi face. "Yeah?" He asked. "Lets get married" She looked at him with all her heart and soul. He bent down and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. 


End file.
